I. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to load lifting apparatus, and more specifically to an arrangement for facilitating the lifting of heavy rolls of sheet material from the ground so that lengths of the material may be withdrawn.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art:
When installing carpeting, vinyl floor coverings, or other sheet material which is normally packaged on elongated rolls, it is desirable that a means be provided for lifting the roll from the ground and journaling the roll for rotation about its longitudinal axis so that lengths of the material may be withdrawn therefrom. Furthermore, in floor covering sales rooms and the like, many rolls of carpeting may be lying on the floor for storage. When a customer wishes to view a particular carpet, it is necessary to elevate the selected roll to a sufficient height so that its bottom will clear the other non-selected rolls so that a length may be drawn off the roll for viewing. In the past, many such show rooms have employed a winch mechanism which is long enough to span a roll and which is mounted on wheels so that it can be more readily positioned with respect to a selected one of a plurality of rolls lying on the floor. Once it is positioned over a roll to be elevated, cables are linked to an axle extending through the roll to be lifted and the winch mechanism is then operated to lift the selected roll. Such an apparatus tends to be quite costly, and because of its size and unitary construction, cannot readily be disassembled and used at a job site during the installation of carpeting material.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, there is provided a relatively light-weight, easily transportable system which may be broken-down for ease of carrying and which may be easily reassembled at a job site to be used in lifting heavy, elongated rolls of floor covering whereby lengths of sheet material may be withdrawn from the roll more readily. It is also contemplated that the present invention may find use in connection with the lifting and dispensing of yard goods other than floor covering materials, such as paper, cloth, roofing materials, etc.